


A Little Praise

by super_sides_me



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 02:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13731666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_sides_me/pseuds/super_sides_me
Summary: Just laid in bed to go to sleep and immediately this came to mind, so I wrote it up quickly. Um...yeah.





	A Little Praise

Virgil was on his knees, head tilted back, pulled by the fingers curled in his hair. His mouth was open slightly, the light pant making it hard to breathe. He wished he was naked, but instead he had only his zipper pulled down, his cock exposed from his black jeans. He looked up at Patton and opened his mouth with a, “Please...” He begged, a whine in the back of his throat at the slight tug at his hair. “Please.” He breathed out again, desperate. They’d been like this for almost an hour. His knees ached from the hard floor and his mouth was sore from sucking. Patton had fucked his mouth earlier, a slow but forceful thrust in and out. That went on for almost too long. Virgil was hard and leaking, but he couldn’t touch himself. He could only look up at Patton with tear-filled eyes and hope that the man would finally give him what he needed.

“Please what, Virgil?” Patton’s voice in this scenario was husky yet somehow still playful. Everything he did and said was to tease Virgil, to keep him on the edge as long as he could. 

“T-touch me.” He pleaded.

Patton tsked and shook his head. “You know that’s not what I meant. You know what I want.” He ran his finger over Virgil’s jawline, brushing his swollen lip with his thumb. “Don’t you, baby boy?”

Virgil’s cheeks went pink. He leaned into Patton’s touch. He didn’t know which he needed more: the fingers in his hair or the ones on his lips, in his mouth even. He opened his mouth and felt the tip of Patton’s finger slip oh so slightly into the warmth of his mouth before he moved it back. Always teasing. 

“Please...” Virgil tried again. When Patton looked at him expectantly, he averted his gaze until a grip on his jaw forced him to look upwards, locking eyes with the man. “Please...Daddy.” He finally managed to say, his voice weak. Though embarrassed, or maybe because embarrassed, Virgil’s cock stirred. More so when Patton ran his fingers through Virgil’s hair, a gesture Virgil loved and appreciated. It was sexy and comforting, but most of all it meant he was proud of him. 

“Very good, Virgil. Daddy loves it when his baby calls him that.” He continued for a short while longer, giving Virgil those compliments he desired. 

Virgil’s lip curled into a small smile, pride swelling within him. If a little bit of teasing, a little waiting, was all it took to earn his daddy’s praise then he could wait forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Just laid in bed to go to sleep and immediately this came to mind, so I wrote it up quickly. Um...yeah.


End file.
